The story of a doppelgänger
by Lokita-91
Summary: A la fin du 2x22, Klaus embarque Stefan avec lui, mais pas seulement, il se trouve qu'Elena feras aussi parti du voyage...
1. Chapter 1

Mon histoire commence à la fin du 2x22, Damon est mourant, Stefan se rend auprès de Klaus pour lui demander de sauver son frère, Klaus accepte, on connaît tous à quelle condition, là où mon histoire change, c'est que au lieu de donner un flacon de sang à Katherine pour qu'elle le donne à Damon, il tiens à lui donner en personne, il se rend donc au manoir avec Stefan, et là il va découvrir qu' Elena est toujours vivante...

Chapitre 1 POV Stefan

J'étais là, impuissant face à Klaus, le seul qui puisse sauver mon frère, il voulais s'associer à moi, ou plutôt a moi version « ripper » je ne pouvais qu'accepter si je voulais sauver la vie de Damon. Je fis donc par de mon acceptation à Klaus qui sourit, en me tendant une poche de sang qu'il me demanda de boire ce que je fis... Une dizaine de poches plus tard il semblât enfin satisfait.

-J'ai fais ce que tu m'as demander, maintenant donne moi le remède pour sauver Damon, nous avons un accord, lui dis-je

-Bien sur mon cher ami, crois tu que je soit homme à ne pas tenir mes promesses ? Me répondit Klaus

-Je préfère m'en assurer, répondis-je à mon tour

-Bien, ton remède je vais te le donner, ou plutôt le donner à ton frère !

Je le regardais ne comprenant pas.

-Mon sang, mon sang est le remède contre une morsure de loup garou, m'expliqua Klaus, et vois tu comme je tiens à respecter ma parole en personne, toi et moi nous allons nous rendre auprès de ton cher frère afin que je lui fasse boire mon sang !

Je blêmis, s'il venais au manoir, il allait obligatoirement découvrir qu' Elena était en vie, celle ci se tenant au chevet de Damon, mais je fis comme si ne rien était et suivi calmement Klaus.

Nous arrivâmes au manoir, il me fis signe de lui montrer le chemin ce que je fis la peur au ventre, comment allait il réagir en voyant Elena ? Et s'il décidais de la tuer sur le champ je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher...

Nous étions à présent devant la porte de la chambre de Damon, je soufflais un grand coup et l'ouvris, laissant à Klaus pleine vue sur le spectacle qui s'offrait, c'est à dire, mon frère souffrant et une Elena bien vivante à ces cotés qui se leva d'un bond à la vue de celui qui l'avait tuée.

-QUOI ! Je te croyais morte saleté de double !, s'exclama Klaus en voyant Elena, puis il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire machiavélique, -les règles on changées, je ne donnerais pas mon sang à ton frère vous m'avez tous duper !

-Non s'il te plaît attend ! Guéri Damon et tu pourras faire se que tu veux de moi !

-Elena non ! M'exclamais-je en l'entendant s'offrir à Klaus

-Voyons Stefan, tu ne voudrais quand même pas laisser ton frère mourir, me dit Klaus un grand sourire au lèvres

-Prend ce que tu voudras mais laisse Elena tranquille je t'en prie ! Lui répondis-je

-Mais je pense que cette chère Elena est encore libre de ces choix... Je me trompe ?

-...

-Bon voici mon offre, je donne mon sang à ce vampire inutile et Stefan et Elena partent avec moi !


	2. Chapter 2

**Mindy : C'est vrai que Elena est un peu molle parfois dans la série, je vais essayer de la rendre plus fun ! C'est vrai que le chapitre était court mais c'était une mise en bouche disons:) En tout cas merci pour le comm contente que ma fic te plaise jusque là:)**

Chapitre deux POV Elena

« -Bon voici mon offre, je donne mon sang à ce vampire inutile et Stefan et Elena partent avec moi ! »

Je regardais Stefan, puis Damon, puis à nouveau Stefan,je lui fis un petit signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre que ma décision était prise puis je m'adressais à Klaus :

-J'irais où tu voudras une fois que je serais certaine que Damon sera guéri.

-Bien, me répondit il, dans ce cas allons y je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

Sur ces paroles il s'avança vers le lit, mordit son poignet et le mis contre la bouche de Damon en lui ordonnant de boire. Les minutes passèrent, la blessure de Damon diminuait à vu d'œil et il reprenait des couleurs.

-Maintenant partons d'ici j'ai beaucoup de choses de prévu pour vous deux mes chers !

Nous sortîmes du manoir, devant lequel une voiture nous attendait, nous montâmes dedans et partîmes direction Chicago. Je dormais pendant une partie du trajet et passait l'autre moitié a réfléchir à ce qui allais advenir de moi. Klaus allait il me tuer ? Me torturer ? Me transformer ? Que voulait il à Stefan ? Tellement de questions et si peu de réponses...

Une fois arrivée à Chicago nous nous installâmes dans une grande maison qui semblait appartenir a Klaus.

Les jours passèrent, et Klaus et Stefan accumulaient les meurtres, d'après ce que j'avais pu entendre de leurs discussions Klaus essayait de créer des hybrides comme lui, afin probablement de créer une armée. Je leur servait à approcher les loup garou qui ne se méfiaient pas d'une simple humaine. Au bout de plusieurs mois, voyant que ces tentatives de création de fonctionnaient pas, Klaus décida de contacter une vieille connaissance qui selon lui allais l'aider à découvrir pourquoi il ne pouvais pas créer d'hybrides. Nous allâmes dans un bar où Klaus se mis à parler avec une femme. Pendant ce temps Stefan et moi fîmes le tour des lieux. Tout à coup alors que je m'approchait du comptoir, je vis sur le mur accrochées quelques photo, il me sembla reconnaître les personnes présentes sur l'une d'entre elles. Je contournais le bar et pris la photo dans mes mains, et là j'eus un choc, sur la photo se trouvaient Stefan et Klaus, et ils avaient l'air plutôt proche ! J'appelais Stefan afin de lui montrer la photo, il eu l'air lui aussi plus qu'étonné.

-Qu'est ce que... Comment... Que fait cette photo ici ? Bégaya t'il

-Je ne sais pas je l'ai trouvée en regardant comme ça, répondis-je

-Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette photo ! S'exclama t'il, puis il se tourna vers l'endroit ou Klaus discutait avec la femme, pris un air résigné et le rejoignit afin de demander des explications.

J'écoutais la conversation et appris que Klaus et Stefan s'étaient rencontrés dans les années 20 dans ce même endroit et étaient devenus amis jusqu'à ce que Klaus doive effacer la mémoire de Stefan pour se protéger. Klaus raconta à Stefan sa rencontre avec sa sœur Rebekah et lui même, son idylle passionnée avec la jeune femme. A l'époque Stefan n'était pas tel que Elena le connaissait maintenant il était cruel sauvage accumulait les meurtres et y prenait visiblement du plaisir puisqu'il notait le nom de chacune de ses victimes sur un mur a son ancien appartement.

Finalement après avoir raconter toute l'histoire à Stefan, Klaus nous appris la raison de sa venue, la femme avec qui il discutait était une puissante sorcière qui devait l'aider a comprendre la raison de son échec a créer des hybrides. Elle fit savoir à Klaus qu'il lui fallait le collier de la sorcière originelle, ce qui apparemment posait problème puisque celui ci était en possession de sa sœur Rebekah qui se trouvait actuellement dans un cercueil. Après réflexion Klaus décida de la ressusciter. Il nous laissa au bar et parti à l'endroit ou était entreposés les corps de sa famille. Il revient plus de deux heures après avec une jeune femme blonde, qui semblât reconnaître Stefan. Voyant celui ci perdu Klaus l'hypnotisa afin qu'il se souvienne de tout, de Klaus et Rebekah. Les retrouvailles entre les ex-amant se firent sous tension, Rebekah étant resté à son dernier souvenir, toujours amoureuse de Stefan, mais celui ci était complètement perdu son regard ne cessait de passé d'elle à moi.

POV Stefan

Je me souvenait, je voyait le frère et la sœur en face de moi et mes souvenir affluaient en masse, je me revoyait danser avec Rebakah la charmer l'embrassé, je me souvenais avoir rit avec Klaus, l'avoir considéré comme mon ami... J'étais à présent déchiré entre mon ancienne amitié pour le meurtrier d'Elena, mon amour pour celle ci et mon ancien amour pour Rebekah, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête.

-Alors Stefan, tu ne me dit pas bonjour ? Me dit Rebekah avec un sourire charmeur

-J'ai changé Rebekah ! Fut tout ce que je réussi à dire

La jeune femme eu une moue contrariée, puis m'ignorant se tourna vers Elena.

-Alors voilà le fameux double hein ? Ummm l'originale était bien plus belle !

Elena ne répondit pas, Rebekah commença à se retourner vers son frère quand soudain quelque chose sur Elena attira son attention :

-Pourquoi cette garce de double à mon collier ? Cria t'elle à Klaus

-Je l'avais ramassé, le jour ou vous êtes parti, le jour ou j'ai tout oublié de votre existence, je me souviens, répondis je à sa place

-Voyez vous ça ! Eh bien il est à moi maintenant je suis revenue je le récupère ! fit elle en arrachant le collier du cou d'Elena.

Elena porta la main à son coup, comprenant que sans son collier de verveine elle était désormais à la merci de Klaus et sa sœur, plus que jamais.

Finalement nous retrouvâmes la sorcière qui en possession du collier lança un sortilège afin de répondre au problème de Klaus. Elle resta un moment les yeux fermés, lorsqu'elle les rouvris elle regarda Elena, moi puis enfin Klaus.

-Je pense que tu connais déjà le soucis, lui dit elle

-Quoi ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Répondis Klaus

-Oui, je ne peux pas t'aider plus, tu as la réponse au fond de toi, toi seul peux la trouver et savoir si tu peux l'assumer...

-Si c'est tout ce que tu sais faire... Allons nous en !

Nous le suivimes jusqu'à la maison où nous habitions, Elena et moi partîmes chacun dans nos chambres pendant que Klaus et Rebekah discutaient dans la chambre de celui ci. Au bout d'un moment je décidais d'aller voir Elena, je voulais lui dire ce dont Klaus et Rebekah parlaient, je voulais lui dire à quel point j'étais désolé de l'avoir entraîné dans cette histoire...


	3. Chapter 3

**Mindy : Contente que mon chapitre te plaise, pour ce qui est de Stefan et Rebekah j'y songe mais ce ne sera pas pour le moment !:)**

Chapitre 3 POV Elena

J'étais paniquée, Stefan venait de m'annoncer que Klaus et Rebekah parlais de me tuer afin d'accomplir le processus de création des hybrides. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savions quoi dire, nous étions assis sur le lit face à face, nous restâmes ainsi un bon moment jusqu'à ce que Klaus fasse irruption dans la chambre.

-Stefan, je souhaiterais m'entretenir seul à seule avec Elena, dit il d'un ton calme, le sourire au lèvres.

Stefan hésita puis fini par quitter la pièce, me laissant seule avec Klaus qui souriait toujours et me regardait d'une façon que je ne savais pas déchiffrer. Il resta sans bouger, me fixant ainsi pendant quelque minutes, on aurait dit qu'il réfléchissait à la manière dont il allais agir. Soudain il s'approchât de moi à vitesse vampirique. Surprise je reculais d'un pas mais il m'attrapa par la taille me tenant près de lui, trop près sûrement. Mon cœur s'emballa quand je rencontrait son regard. Je me pris à penser que malgré tout il était plutôt charmant comme homme. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il me sourit et me caressa la joue. J'arrêtais de respirer ne comprenant pas quel jeu il jouait. Il me fit par de ces pensées :

-Tu sais Elena, toi et moi dans une autre vie, tout aurait pu être diffèrent...

-Mais ça ne le sera jamais, murmurais-je

-Et si on changeais le destin ? Murmura d'il en retour

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et m'embrassa. Je résistait quelques secondes puis lui rendis son baiser. Mais qu'étais-je entrain de faire ? M'avait il hypnotisé ? Pourquoi je me sentait soudain fébrile entre ses bras ? Bizarrement je chassait toutes ces questions de me tête afin de me concentré sur le moment présent. Klaus m'enlaça et m'entraîna vers le lit sur lequel il m'allongea sans cesser de m'embrasser. Je tentais de reprendre mes esprits afin de faire cesser ça au plus vite, je le repoussais donc.

-Non, attend on ne peux pas faire ça, haletais-je

-Nous sommes déjà en train de le faire ! Me répondit il en m'embrassant dans le cou

-Non... soufflais-je a nouveau

-Laisse toi aller Elena tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça te plaît alors laisse toi juste aller

Je ne répondis pas me contentant de gémir sous les caresses qu'il me procurais.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi mais je me sentais comme dans une bulle... Klaus était déjà debout à moitié habillé, quand sa sœur fit irruption dans la pièce ne se préoccupant pas de moi, nue dans le lit elle s'adressa directement à son frère :

-Tout est prêt pour aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, il me reste encore un petit détail à régler et ça sera parfait

-Bien !

Sur ces mots elle sortie de la chambre. Klaus semblât enfin s'apercevoir de ma présence, il me détaillât des pieds a la tête, du moins ce qu'on apercevait par dessus le drap, puis il se penchât, pris mes habits et me les jeta en m'ordonnant de me dépêcher de m'habiller car nous avions une longue journée devant nous selon lui. Blessée par son comportement, je m'exécutait sans un mot. Une fois prêt nous suivîmes Klaus dans les rue de Chicago. Une fois arrivée devant une vieille maison Klaus semblât réfléchir a la manière de nous annoncer son plan, finalement il se tourna vers Stefan et lui dit :

-J'ai besoin que tu fasse une course pour moi, (il lui donna un papier sur lequel était écrit un nom et une adresse) trouve moi cette personne et reviens ici avec.

-Bien, répondis Stefan

Il tourna les talons mais Klaus le rappela

-Stefan ? Emmène Elena avec toi, j'ai besoin de me concentrer sans avoir besoin de surveiller qu'elle ne commette pas d'erreur inutile !

-Comme tu voudras.. Tu viens Elena ?

-J'arrive !

Nous partîmes donc de notre coté. Nous marchâmes quelques minutes avant d'arriver à l'adresse indiquée par Klaus, c'était un vieux bar miteux, pas loin de la gare. La gare... Mais bien sur ! Je venais de trouver une excellente idée pour me sauver la vie.

-Stefan écoutes moi, je ne vais pas laisser Klaus me tuer une deuxième fois, je vais prendre un bus et partir loin d'ici

-Es tu sure que ça soit une bonne idée ?

-Tu en as une meilleure a me proposer ?

-Non...

-Dans ce cas, trouve la personne que Klaus t'a indiqué et couvre moi, je ne te dis pas où je part comme ça si Klaus t'hypnotise il n'aura pas sa réponse... Sache que je t'aime Stefan, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours peut importe où je serais.. . Adieu !

Je l'enlaçais, fis demi tour et couru en direction de la gare. Là, j'achetais un billet pour Silver Spring, une petite ville du Maryland. Je jetais un dernier regard autour de moi avant de monter dans le bus , je commençais un nouvelle vie, loin de Mystic Falls, loin du surnaturel, du moins c'est ce que j'espérais.

_Quelques minutes plus tard..._ POV Stefan

J'étais su le chemin pour retrouver Klaus et Rebekah, et dans ma tête j'essayais de trouver le bon scénario ? Comment j'avais laisser Elena prendre la fuite ? Je l'avais perdu au détour d'une ruelle ? Elle m'avais planté une seringue de verveine ? Oui bien sur ! J'espérais que cette excuse passerais auprès de Klaus et qu'il ne chercherais pas a découvrir la vérité. Je ne souhaitais absolument pas qu'il puisse trouver Elena.

Une fois arrivé je me tortillais mal à l'aise devant un Klaus qui semblait a la fois surpris et furieux.

-Ou est elle ? Me demanda t'il en détachant bien ses mot comme s'il craignait que je ne comprenne pas sa phrase.

-Eh bien... C'est à dire que..., commençais je

-Tu l'a laissé s'enfuir ? me coupa t'il

-Ben euh... Oui...

-MERDE ! Mais quel idiot j'ai été de vous laisser seul tout les deux ! S'énerva Klaus , Où est elle allé ? Dis moi ! DIS LE MOI !

-Je n'en sais rien, elle ne me l'a pas dit, tu peux m'hypnotiser si tu veux tu verras que je dis la vérité !

-Non non non mais pourquoi qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mérité ça ? Se lamenta Klaus

-On vas la retrouver ! Intervint Rebekah

-Et comment ? Répondis son frère, tu pense examiner chaque maison de chaque fille de tout les états unis ? Peut être même qu'elle à changer de pays à l'heure qu'il est !

Rebekah ne répondis pas, Klaus se mura dans le silence, et pris le chemin du retour d'un pas rapide . Nous le suivîmes dans le silence, et comme la veille une fois rentré chacun se mura dans sa chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 POV Elena

Ça faisait à présent un peu plus de quatre mois que j'avais échappé à Klaus, j'habitais à présent dans une petite ville du Maryland, où j'étais en sécurité grâce à l'aide de Bonnie qui m'avais jeté un sort afin que Klaus ne me retrouve pas et cela même s'il parvenais à trouvé ma maison. Ma meilleure amie était la seule au courant du lieu où je me trouvais j'avais trouvé un moyen de la contacter quelques jours après ma fuite. Je lui avait fait promettre de ne rien révéler a personne, elle avait juste pu dire à Damon qu'il ne parte pas à ma recherche que j'étais en sécurité.

Les jours passaient, je suivais a présent des cours par correspondance dans l'espoir de finir mes études et de pouvoir aller a l'université, avoir enfin une nouvelle vie. Mais ces derniers temps mon moral chutait, puis remontait en flèche selon les jours, je me sentait... bizarre, parfois déprimée parfois euphorique, je mangeais pour deux personnes et j'avais du mal à rentrer dans certains de mes jeans. Je ne comprenais pas la cause de ces sensations de cette prise de poids, je pensais que cela pouvais être du au contrecoup du stress que j'endurais depuis des mois et qui avait quasiment pris fin du jour au lendemain, maintenant que j'étais certaine que Klaus ne me retrouverais pas je n'avais plus de raisons de stresser.

Aujourd'hui était un beau jour, je venais de me lever et ouvrait à présent les placards dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose a mon goût afin de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je décidais de me faire un café ou je pourrais tremper mes brownies dedans. Une fois mon petit déjeuner fini, je me levais, je venais de décider de m'habiller pour sortir quand je fut prise d'une nausée soudaine, j'eus juste le temps d'arriver au toilettes avant de vomir tout mon petit déjeuner. Sur le coup cela ne m'inquiétât pas, je pensais que j'avais du manger trop vite ou que quelque chose était mal passé, mais cette « routine » se répétait a présent presque tout les matins depuis deux semaines. Je n'était presque pas sortie depuis ce temps là, je pensais avoir attrapé une mauvaise grippe alors je me reposais. C'est un jour alors que je regardais une émission à la télévision que le déclic se fit. Je me préparais et couru a la pharmacie acheter un test de grossesse. Je fis ce qui était indiqué sur la notice tout en priant pour qu'il soit négatif... Je regardais le résultat au bout du temps indiqué et là je failli m'évanouir : sur le test il était écrit en gros le mot « enceinte »...

Je venais de sortir de chez le médecin, effectivement j'étais bien enceinte, et de quatre mois. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, je devais aller au bout de ma grossesse. Une fois rentrée chez moi je me mis devant le miroir et m'observais. J'avais pris du ventre depuis que je m'était rendue compte de ma grossesse. D'après le médecin, j'avais fait un déni de grossesse. Je me mit soudainement à réfléchir à qui pouvait être le père de l'enfant que je portait. Quatre mois... Avec qui j'avais couché ? Stefan ? Soudain je blanchis ma tête se mit à tourner je dus m'asseoir. Je venais de prendre conscience que le père de mon enfant n'était d'autre que... Klaus ! Mais comment etait-ce possible ? J'avais couché des dizaines de fois avec Stefan sans pour autant tomber enceinte, et je me souvenais que Damon m'avais dit que les vampires ne pouvaient pas procréer. Alors comment était il possible que je sois enceinte ? Et de plus de celui qui avait brisé ma vie pris ma famille, mon petit ami... Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas repoussé ? Comment avais-je pu coucher avec lui ? J'était là assise, la tête entre les mains à ressasser mes idées noires quand mon téléphone sonna. Je regardais le nom de l'appellant : Bonnie. Soulagée de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un je decrochais.

-Allo Bonnie ?

-Elena comment tu vas ?

-Ca pourrais aller mieux ?

-Quoi ? Comment ca ? Oh non ne me dit pas que...

-Non Bonnie, la coupais-je, Klaus ne m'as pas retrouvée, mais je crois que la nouvelle que je vais t'annoncer est pire que ça !

-C'est à dire ? Fit ma meilleure amie d'un ton soupsonneux d'un coup

-Eh bien... Je suis... Je suis...

-Elena ? Tu es quoi ? S'impatienta Bonnie

-Enceinte... murmurais-je

Il y eu un blanc à l'autre bout du téléphone.

-Bonnie, tu es toujours là ?

-Oui Elena excuse moi, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle nouvelle, donc si je comprend bien, tu es enceinte... De Stefan !

-Pas tout à fait...

-Je ne comprend pas, repris Bonnie, si tu n'es pas enceinte de Stefan, de qui l'es tu ?

-Bonnie, tu dois me croire je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive je m'en veut tellement...

-Elena ? De quoi tu parles ? S'inquiéta mon amie

-Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Avant de m'enfuir il y a quatre mois, j'ai... J'ai couché avec Klaus...

-Pardon ? S'exclama Bonnie

-Tu as bien entendue !

Je pleurais à présent au téléphone, j'avais peur que Bonnie me raccroche au nez qu'elle refuse de me parler de m'aider j'avais tellement peur, tellement besoin d'elle.

-Il t'as hypnotisé le salaud ! Ragea mon amie

-Non Bonnie, il ne l'a pas fait, j'ai couché avec lui de mon plein gré...

-Quoi ? Oh mon dieu Elena mais qu'est ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête ?

-Je, je ne sais pas Bonnie, je veux dire il était là j'étais là et d'un coup c'est comme si plus rien n'avais d'importance à part lui... Mon dieu Bonnie mais comment j'ai pu trahir Stefan, et je ne parle même pas de Jenna, il l'a tuée, mais comment ai-je pu oublié ça je suis tellement bête ! Me lamentais-je

-Non, non Elena, tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais ce n'est pas ta faute, personne ne t'en voudra crois moi, le premier qui te fait une remarque à ce sujet je lui fait bouffer ces intestin !

La colère de mon amie fini par m'arracher un sourire. Je me repris et avec mon amie nous élaborâmes un plan, afin que je soit en sécurité jusqu'à mon accouchement et qu'il n'arrive rien au bébé par la suite.

POV Stefan

Cela faisait un peu plus de quatre mois que Elena avait pris la fuite, et depuis que Klaus s'était lancé à sa recherche il n'était tombé que sur des fausses pistes. Je me doutais qu'Elena avait du avoir recours à l'aide de Bonnie afin que Klaus ne la retrouve pas. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle était en sécurité. Pour ma part, même si je savais que rien ne la remplacerais, je m'était remis en couple avec Rebekah et j'étais assez heureux, je n'avais pas le temps de m'ennuyer avec elle car Rebekah était un jeune femme pleine d'énergie. Nous passions du bon temps comme à l'époque où nous nous étions rencontré, j'étais de nouveau accro au sang humain, et mes parties de chasse à l'homme avec ma compagne me rendais fou mais c'était tellement bon que je ne souhaitais pas que ça prenne fin. Un jour nous apprîmes finalement la raison pour laquelle Klaus prenais tant à cœur la recherche d'Elena : son sang était la clé pour la création de nouveaux hybrides, puisque Klaus souhaitais se créer une armée, il avait contacter une sorcière qui lui avait donné la réponse à ses questions, maintenant il ne manquait plus qu'Elena pour qu'il réalise ses projets, et ça le rendais furieux de ne pas la retrouver, il avais fouillé de nombreux états, contacter des connaissances, tué des gens mais rien n'y faisait, la jeune femme restait introuvable...


	5. Chapter 5

**Vanessa Petrova:Merci pour ta review ! Je ne pense pas que Klaus sache qu'Elena à un bébé de lui , en fait je crois il voulais juste se faire plaisir avant de la tuer, mais peu être que il va etre au courant d'ici les prochain chapitres:)** **Saphira : Contente que ma fiction te plaise, pour ta fic je pense que tu devrais la publier, moi aussi ma première fic j'ai eu des comm désagréables mais faut pas te prendre la tete avec ça, faut se concentrer sur les comm positifs ! En tout cas j'aimerais bien la lire perso:)** **Pour mes autres reviews je ne les retrouves plus mais merci à ceux qui lisent ma fic et qui la commente, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira:)xoxo**

Chapitre 5 POV Elena

J'étais à présent enceinte de 8 mois, d'après les médecins il y avait des chances pour que j'accouche prématurément, j'avais donc demander à Bonnie de venir s'installer avec moi car j'avais peur de ne pas réussir à aller jusqu'à l'hôpital par moi même le jour de mon accouchement.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Bonnie habitait ici, un soir nous mimes de la musique et commençâmes a danser en rigolant quand d'un coup...

-Bonnie ?

-Elena ? Que ce passe t'il ?

-Je... Je crois... Oh mon dieu Bonnie le bébé arrive !

-Quoi ? Maintenant ? OK OK pas de panique ton sac est dans la voiture met ton manteau on y vas surtout respire tout vas bien se passer tu m'entend ?

-Oui ! Aie j'ai mal !

-Tout va bien respire OK ! Me répéta Bonnie en démarrant la voiture

-...

-Bonnie accélère j'ai mal ! criais-je

-On y est presque Elena courage ! Me répondis ma meilleure amie

Une fois arrivées à l'hôpital Bonnie se dépêcha de trouver une infirmière, et on n'emmena en salle d'accouchement.

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

_-_Voilà votre bébé mademoiselle, c'est une petite fille.

-Qu'elle est belle ! Tu as vu Bonnie comme elle est belle ?

-Oui Elena elle est magnifique elle te ressemble beaucoup, me dis Bonnie en souriant

-Elle est en bonne santé ? Demandais-je à infirmière

-Oui, me répondis celle ci, en très bonne santé !

-Elle va bien ! Elle va bien Bonnie !

-Oh Elena pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Parce que je suis heureuse !

-Moi aussi je suis heureuse pour toi Elena, tu es en sécurité et ta fille le sera aussi.

Une semaine plus tard je sortis de l'hôpital avec ma fille en parfaite santé. Sur le chemin du retour je regardais autour de moi comme si ça faisait un éternité que je n'était pas sortis dehors.

-Tu vois Bonnie j'ai réussi finalement !

-Réussi quoi ?

-Ma vie ! C'est un nouveau départ, je vais vivre en sécurité avec mon bébé, la voir grandir et s'épanouir loin du danger, et ça grâce à toi ! Je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu fait pour moi, pour nous !

-Ohhh Elena, tu me fait pleurer regarde ! Me dit Bonnie qui pourtant souriais, tu sais ce que je fait pour toi je le fait car tu es ma meilleure amie depuis toujours et je pense que tu as le droit au bonheur après ce que tu as vécu.

Bonnie resta encore deux semaine avec nous, puis repartie à Mystic Falls, certaine de notre sécurité. Deux longs mois passèrent. J'avais beau avoir ma fille je me sentais plus que jamais seule. J'avais envie de revoir mes amis, mon frère, j'avais envie de voir Damon... Un matin ,après avoir passé la nuit à réfléchir (entre deux allaitement de ma fille) je fis mes valises et pris la route pour Mystic Falls. J'avais loué une voiture pour le trajet, je pensais au départ aller directement chez moi, mais je fini par me garer... devant la pension des Salvatores. Je restais un bon moment dans la voiture à peser le pour et le contre. Damon ne savais pas que j'avais eu un bébé, et encore moins que ce bébé était de Klaus. Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher l'existence de ma fille, il fallait donc que je l'affronte. Mais j'avais peur de sa réaction. Et s'il ne m'acceptait plus ? Et s'il ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi a cause de ma nuit avec Klaus, il allait peut être me trouver horrible et m'en vouloir, ou en vouloir à ma fille... Je chassais toutes ces mauvaise pensées et sortie de la voiture en prenant ma fille dans mes bras. J'arrivais devant la porte et toquait. Damon ne tarda pas à venir ouvrir. Quand il me vis, il recula d'un pas un air choqué sur le visage. Bien sûr il s'était sûrement attendu à ne jamais me revoir ! Je décidais de faire le premier pas.

-Bonjour Damon.

-E … Elena ? Mais que ? Comment ? Je veux dire, Bonnie m'a dit...

-Oui je ne devais pas revenir, le coupais-je

-Oh Elena je suis si content de te voir !

-Eh bien c'est la première fois que je te fait un tel effet, rigolais-je soulagée

Soudain il parut remarqué que quelque chose « clochait ».

-Elena ?

-Oui Damon ?

-Tu peux me dire ce que c'est que cette... chose ? Fit il avec une moue contrariée

-Cette chose ? Ce bébé tu veux dire ?

-Tu m'as très bien compris, ne contourne pas la question s'il te plaît, que fais tu avec ce bébé dans les bras ?

Je soufflais et me lançais :

-Damon, je te présente Rhiannon... Ma fille.

-Ta... C'est une blague rassure moi ?

-Non pas du tout je suis absolument sérieuse.

-Oh mon dieu Elena dans quoi tu t'es encore fourrée ?

-Quoi ? Je ne...

-De qui est elle ? Me coupa t'il, Stefan ? Ou ton nouveau héros, celui avec lequel tu à passé ces derniers mois ?

-Quoi ? Damon calme toi tu veux il n'y a pas de « héros », le père de l'enfant c'est... c'est Klaus !

-Tu te moque de moi ? Me demanda t'il l'air soudain très pale

-Malheureusement non... C'est une longue histoire mais si tu veux l'entendre je veux bien te la raconter.

-... Peut importe, si tu commençais par rentrer, il ne faudrait pas que cette ch... ce bébé attrape froid !

-Oui, tu as raison merci Damon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lola-Lol : Merci pour la review. Contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Voici ma suite:)** **Petite Amande : Merci pour la review ! Contente que ça te plaise, pour la réaction de Klaus je pense qu'il va être très surpris ^^** **Vanessa Petrova:Merci pour la review ! Je ne sais pas encore quand Klaus la retrouvera, j'ai fait un petit sondage à la fin de ce chapitre pour savoir quelle direction prendre justement !** **RUBIKA666 : Merci pour la review ! Contente que la fic te plaise:) ** Saphira : Aah mais crois moi il y à des fautes même si tu ne les vois pas ! Le correcteur ne corrige pas tout ! (Oui des fois je trouve des fautes apres coup ^^!) A part ça je t'ai mis un commentaire sur ta fic j'aime beaucoup j'espere que tu vas la continuer !:) **Voici la suite chers lecteurs/lectrices ! Enjoy ! Xoxo** _

Chapitre 6 POV Elena

Je venais de finir de raconter à Damon ce qu'il m'était arrivé depuis que j'étais partie de Mystic Falls, nous étions à présent assis dans le silence, il évitais mon regard et je dois avouer que je faisais de même, je ne savais pas comment il prenait toutes mes révélations. Au bout d'un moment il rompis le silence :

- Tu devrais appeler la sorcière, tu sais histoire de lui dire que t'es revenue dans le coin, car si j'ai bien compris tu étais protégée par un sortilège et je pense pas qu'il fasse effet dans le coin !

- C'est vrai, je l'appelle ! …

-Allô Bonnie c'est Elena !... Non tout vas bien ne t'en fait pas c'était juste pour dire eh bien j'ai décidé de revenir a Mystic Falls... Ah oui euh c'est que j'y suis déjà, je t'appelle de chez Damon... Calme toi Bonnie tout va bien... Oui... Oui... Ok à toute suite !

-Elle arrive ! Signalais-je à Damon

Une fois Bonnie arrivée je lui expliquait les raisons de mon retour, lui disant que je m'ennuyais et que mes proches me manquaient.

-Mais tu aurais du m'appeler au lieu de faire ça sur un coup de tête ! Imagine qu'un des sorcier de Klaus t'ai suivi jusque ici, combien de temps tu pense qu'il va falloir à Klaus pour ramener ses fesses ici et te faire encore du mal à toi et peut être aussi a ta fille ! Me sermonna mon amie

Je baisais les yeux honteuse.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison je n'y avais pas pensé... Oh Bonnie je suis tellement désolée,tout ces effort que tu as fournis pour me protéger et moi je m'enfuie comme une idiote !

-Je ne t'en veux pas, mais la prochaine fois que tu décide de faire un coup comme celui là tu m'appelle avant d'accord ?

-Promis !

Bonnie se tourna ensuite vers Damon.

-Je voudrais qu'elle reste chez toi en attendant demain que je protège sa maison, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non aucun soucis, enfin de mon coté après Elena je ne sais pas ce que tu en pense mais je crois que c'est la meilleure solution. Je ne veux pas que tu reste sans protection ne serais-ce qu'une nuit, je t'ai perdu une fois je refuse de te perdre une seconde fois alors en réalité je me fiche de ce que tu pense toi et ta fille vous passez la nuit ici point final ! Déclara Damon

Je ne put m'empêcher de sourire, il était toujours aussi protecteur envers moi, et il semblais accepter le fait que je sois à présent maman. Damon voulut absolument que je dorme dans sa chambre, je refusais au départ prétextant que les pleurs de ma fille allaient le réveiller cette nuit mais il envoya boulé cette excuse d'un geste de la main accompagné d'un sourire charmeur, sourire qui m'avait tant manqué durant mon absence. Je passais donc la nuit dans sa chambre, dans son lit, avec lui, mais il se tint en vrai gentleman et n'essaya pas de me draguer ni rien. Rhiannon se réveilla deux fois dans la nuit pour téter, et les deux fois Damon nous observa l'air attendris.

POV Damon

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, Elena était profondément endormie à coté de moi, j'en profitais pour l'observer. Je restait comme ça une bonne heure ,quand soudain le silence fut interrompu par un gazouillement. Je tournais la tête vers le berceau de la fille d'Elena et je regardais celle ci réellement pour la première fois. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Elena, elle avait le même visage et des grand yeux comme elle malgré que ceux ci soient bleu-gris (comme ceux de Klaus pensais-je) d'ailleurs c'est avec ses grand yeux là qu'elle me fixait une avec une moue curieuse. Je lui souris, mais elle ne réagis pas. Puis soudain elle se frotta les yeux avec des toutes petites mains et se mit à pleurer. Je me levais et allais me mettre à coté d'elle pour essayer de la calmer, je lui parlais tout bas mais rien n'y faisait. Comme je ne voulais pas qu'elle réveille Elena car j'estimais que celle ci avait besoin de dormir, je fini par me résigner, il fallait que je la prenne dans mes bras. Je soulevais donc la minuscule chose dans mes bras et commençais à la bercer du mieux que je pouvais, et fini même par lui chanter une berceuse, qui me venais de je ne sais pas où. Elle fini par se calmer et à ce moment là un rire cristallin retenti dernière moi. Je me retournais surpris et vis une Elena bien réveillée qui rigolait de la situation.

-Si un jour on m'avais dit que je verrais Damon Salvatore en train de chanter une berceuse à ma fille je ne l'aurais pas cru ! Vous êtes mignons tout les deux, sourit elle

-Ah oui eh bien euh c'est que tu dormais et elle pleurais alors euh bah euh voilà... M'embrouillais-je

Elena se mit à rigoler de bon cœur.

-Eh bien mon cher Damon, toi le vampire sanguinaire perd ses mots face à un bébé de deux mois et demi !

-Oui, c'est a dire que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'avoir affaire à ce genre de personnes !

-Tu t'en sors bien. M'affirma la jeune femme en souriant

-Ah oui ? Merci ! Oh euh tu veux peut être la reprendre ?

-Oui donne la moi je vais lui donner le sein elle a faim je pense.

Je remis précieusement le bébé dans les bras d'Elena, et me rallongeais à ses coté pour la regarder une troisième fois donner à manger à la petite. Une fois fait elle remis le bébé dans le berceau et se tourna vers moi en soupirant.

-Tu sais, me dit elle, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir pendant ma grossesse, et j'en viens toujours à me demander ce que je ferais le jour ou Klaus m'aura retrouvé. Enfin je veux dire je pense qu'il doit toujours être à ma recherche, après tout il doit me tuer pour pouvoir créer ces hybrides donc je m'étonne même que la magie de Bonnie ai réussi à me protéger jusque là, et maintenant que j'ai en quelque sorte « brisé » la magie, Klaus doit déjà être en route pour Mystic Falls, et j'ai peur Damon, j'ai tellement peur, pas pour moi mais pour toi, pour Bonnie et mes amis, et avant tout pour ma fille, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur je l'aime tellement si tu savais !

-Je sais Elena, mais fait moi confiance, Klaus ne vous fera aucun mal, ni à toi ni à ton adorable fille !

Sur ces paroles je pris Elena dans mes bras et la serrais fort.

**Bon voilà je suis confrontée à un choix, est ce que vous préférez que je fasse durer les moments Delena encore un ou deux chapitres ou préférez vous que Klaus retrouve Elena dans le prochain chapitre ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Petite Amande : Merci pour ta review, contente que le chapitre t'ai plu !:)** **Vanessa Petrova :Merci pour ta review, contente que le chapitre t'ai plu!:) J'ai fait comme j'avais à l'idée j'espere que ça va te plaire !** **Rafiki : Tu voulais Klaus ? Le voici le voilà;)** **Merci pour vos reviews, voici la suite:)** _

Chapitre 7 POV Elena

J'étais revenue à Mystic Falls depuis une semaine, j'étais restée chez Damon car selon les mots de Bonnie c'était là que j'étais le plus en sécurité. Aujourd'hui nous avions décidé de mettre le reste de la bande au courant de mon retour. Bonnie avais donc appelé tout le monde et leur avait dit de se rendre chez Damon à 14h. Il était 13h45 ils allaient bientôt arriver et moi j'avais une peur bleue. J'espérais que tout se passerais aussi bien qu'avec Damon et qu'il allaient accepté mon nouveau statut de mère et qu'ils ne m'en voudrais pas de ne pas leur avoir donné de nouvelles. Enfin on toqua à la porte. C'était Caroline et Tyler. Quand mon amie me vie, elle devint hystérique, elle me sauta dans les bras tout en criant à quel point elle était heureuse de me voir et que je sois en vie. Puis soudain elle parue se rendre compte de la présence de ma fille dans mes bras.

-Euh, Elena, c'est à qui ce bébé ?

-Eh bien, c'est ma fille. Répondis-je gênée

-Ta... ? OK rembobine, depuis quand tu as une fille ?

-Depuis un peu plus de deux mois.

-Et c'est qui le père ?

-Malheureusement pour nous... C'est Klaus...

-Klaus !

Caroline se retourna vers Tyler qui haussa les épaules l'air de dire « je n'en sais pas plus que toi ». Puis elle se tourna vers Damon et enfin Bonnie. Elle compris enfin.

-Bonnie tu savais !

-Oui j'ai su depuis le début, répondit Bonnie.

-Woua... Je n'en reviens pas ! Lâcha Caroline, Et si tu nous racontais ce qu'il t'es arrivé Elena ?

-Bien, fis-je, mais attendons que Jérémy et Alaric arrivent tu veux bien ? Je n'ai pas envie de raconter l'histoire en plusieurs fois !

-OK, tiens d'ailleurs les voilà, répondit mon amie.

Jeremy et Alaric m'accueillirent avec le même enthousiasme que Caroline, à la différence près qu'ils remarquèrent tout de suite la présence de Rhiannon dans mes bras.

-C'est qui ce bébé Elena ? Demanda mon frère.

-Jer, je te présente Rhiannon, c'est … ta nièce !

-Ma... Je suis tonton ? S'exclama Jeremy tout heureux

-Et oui, souris-je, tu veux la prendre ?

-Je peux, vraiment ? Enfin je veux dire elle est tellement... petite, elle à l'air si fragile !

-Tiens prend là, comme ça voilà, dis-je tout en mettant mon bébé dans les bras de mon frère qui semblait presque sur le point de pleurer de bonheur.

-Vous avez vu, dit celui ci à la ronde, c'est ma nièce !

-Et oui ta nièce, la fille de ta sœur, et du vampire qui à tué Jenna, lança Caroline ironiquement.

Il y eu soudain un blanc dans la pièce et tout les regards se tournèrent vers Caroline qui réalisa son erreur.

-Oups ? Fit elle avec une moue

-Tu peux le dire! Lui lança Damon

-Attendez, c'est la fille de Klaus ? S'inquiéta Alaric. Mais comment ? … Elena ?

-C'est une longue histoire Ric, soupirais-je, mais je vous doit la vérité, allons nous asseoir !

Je leur racontais donc comment j'étais partie avec Klaus dans le but de sauver Damon, comment il avait prévu de me tuer, comment il m'avais séduite pour que je couche avec lui, comment j'avais pris la fuite, et finalement, après un an passé à me cacher, comment j'étais revenue à Mystic Falls.

Une fois terminé, je les regardaient tous tour à tour, chacun avait l'air d'être plongé dans ces pensées même si je savais qu'il m'avaient écouté, et que Bonnie et Damon était déjà au courant et avaient accepté ma situation, j'avais peur que Jeremy rejette Rhiannon car elle était la fille de Klaus. Je le regardait, il la fixait justement, on aurait dit qu'ils communiquaient. Il n'avais pas l'air dégoutté de tenir l'enfant du meurtrier de sa tante dans ces bras. Se rendent compte que je le fixait, il releva la tête et quand son regard croisa le mien, toutes mes inquiétudes disparurent. Il m'avait toujours de la même façon, et il aimait sa nièce. Je posait ensuite mon regard sur Alaric, qui me fit un sourire encourageant. Puis vient Caroline, elle avait toujours l'air heureuse, et Tyler qui hocha la tête l'air de dire « eh bah ! » quand il rencontra mon regard. Je lui fit un sourire crispé, qu'il me rendit, détendu. Finalement,je me rendit compte que toutes mes inquiétudes étaient infondées. Je me tournais vers Damon et nous nous sourîmes. Je le savais heureux de ma présence à ces cotés. Nous avions eu l'occasion de parler un peu tout les deux et il m'avait confié qu'il s'était beaucoup inquiété pour moi durant tout ces longs mois sans nouvelles. Les discussions commencèrent dans la pièce, le sujet principal : ma fille. Mes amis et mon frère la trouvaient éveillée pour son âge, je me vantait en disant que c'était la fille de sa mère ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Nous étions tellement absorbé par notre conversation que nous ne nous rendîmes pas compte qu'un intrus c'était joint à nous. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il interrompis notre conversation que nous primes conscience du danger. Il souriait fier et nous lança :

-Eh bien les amis, on ne dit plus bonjour ?

Les discussions s'arrêtèrent, et tout le monde le fixa d'un air surpris, sachant que Bonnie avait protégé la maison par des sorts, comment pouvait il se tenir là devant nous ?

Il répondit à notre question muette.

-Figurez vous qu'un de mes acolytes sorcier m'a rapporté avoir vu mon cher double rentré à la maison. Je ne l'ai pas cru, alors j'ai décidé de venir vérifié en personne, et bien entendu mon sorcier à défait les sorts qui tenaient cette maison à l'écart, et maintenant, me voici... Mais ne vous embêter pas continuer de parler, je souhaite juste l'attention d'Elena... Et celle de ma fille bien sûr...

Il était là souriant, et nous étions là, figés d'horreur...


	8. Chapter 8

**Petite Amande : Ah oui je suis extrêmement sadique pour le coup. Je vais essayer de ma rattraper sur ce chapitre !:)** **Vanessa Petrova : Voilà la suite, les réponses à tes question se trouvent dedans j'espère !** **Saphira : Mais oui, que va t'il se passer ? Ah ça je me demande bien;)** **Merci pour vos rewiews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant ! XO** _

Chapitre 8 POV Elena

-Eh bah eh bah vous me paraissez bien silencieux d'un coup tous !

-Klaus qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ? Demanda Damon en colère

-Je viens retrouvé mon cher double quoi d'autre ? Répondis Klaus

-Je ne t'appartiens pas ! M'exlamais-je

-Eh bien, maintenant que visiblement tu as cet... enfant, de moi, je pense que si tu m'appartiens, dit il avec un sourire en coin. D'ailleurs il faut qu'on parle à propos de ça, alors si tu voulais bien avoir la... gentillesse de me suivre je t'en serais disons, reconnaissant.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Damon qui me fit non de la tête, puis regardais à nouveau Klaus qui commençais à s'impatienter. Je pris donc la décisions moi même.

-C'est bon Damon, il ne me feras pas de mal.

Je pris ma fille avec moi, me sentent plus en sécurité avec elle et suivi Klaus dans une des chambre de la pension. Il ouvrit la porte et me laissa passer avec un sourire enjôleur auquel je ne répondis pas. Je m'assis sur le lit avec Rhiannon dans mes bras, Klaus se posta debout face à moi nous observa un moment puis fini par prendre la parole.

-Alors où étais tu cachée pendant tout ce temps ?

-Loin de toi, c'est tout ça que tu as à savoir ! Répondis-je

-Que crois tu que j'allais te faire ? Rigola t'il

-Me tuer ! Et si tu avais su que j'attendais un enfant tu m'aurais doublement recherché !

-Tu veux savoir la raison pour laquelle je te cherchais ? Eh bien je vais te la dire : j'ai découvert que ton sang est la clef pour créer mes hybrides. Alors vois tu, je ne risque sûrement pas de te tuer maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé.

-Donc, tu compte m'emmener avec toi ou t'installer ici si j'ai bien compris ?

-C'est ça, mais je suppose que je vais devoir adopter la deuxième solution vu que tes chers amis ne te laisserons sûrement pas partir et que visiblement tu ne veux pas te séparé de ce cher bambin.

-Ce cher bambin comme tu l'appelle est ta fille Klaus ! Tu ne voudrais pas essayer de faire sa connaissance ? Tu sais comme tout les enfants elle a besoin de ses deux parents...

Il sembla réfléchir puis repris la parole.

-Si je fais des effort pour connaître... ma... fille, tu me laisseras te prendre du sang sans faire de cinéma et sans que Salvatore intervienne ?

-D'accord ! Acceptais-je sans réfléchir plus longtemps.

-Bien, dans ce cas tu dois savoir que deux parent d'un enfant dorment... dans le même lit,repris t'il sournoisement.

Je restais bouche bée. Avait il vraiment dit ça ? Il voulais donc mon sang et mon corps !

Quel salop ! Mais bon si je voulais qu'il respecte sa part du marché je n'avais pas vraiment le choix...

-Bon, comme tu voudras, soupirais-je

-Bien bien bien ! Je te laisse mettre tes amis au courant de notre marché, je vais régler deux trois affaires en ville.

Je redescendis donc au salon où tout le monde m'attendais. Il régnait un silence parfait. Je regardais les visages tendus de mes amis et d'un coup je craignais de leur annoncé mon marché avec Klaus.

Damon fut le premier à s'apercevoir de ma présence, il releva la tête un air inquiet au fond des yeux.

-Que veux t'il de toi ? Me demanda t'il

-Eh bien... Nous avons passé... Un marché...

-QUOI ? Explosa Damon

-Écoutes Damon, je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu mais, il a besoin de moi, et moi j'ai envie que Rhiannon connaisse son père... Tu peux comprendre ?

-J'aurais pu être comme un père pour elle Elena, tu n'as pas besoin de lui.

-Si, j'en ai besoin, je ne peux pas expliquer ce que je ressent, mais même si je ne l'ai pas choisi il est et restera le père de ma fille, nous sommes liés.

-Bien, c'est toi qui vois...

Sur ces paroles il sorti de la pièce, en colère. Je me retournais vers les autres, je soupirais, leur fit un signe de tête et leur dit finalement que j'étais désolée de les mettre dans cette situation, surtout par rapport à Bonnie qui avait tant fait pour me protéger de Klaus. Mais celle ci ne semblait ni en colère ni déçue, juste compréhensive.

-Tu sais ce que est bon pour toi et la petite, je te fait confiance, me dit elle.

Le soir venu, Damon n'était toujours pas rentré, je décidais donc d'aller me couché. Rhiannon dormais déjà depuis une heure lorsque je montais dans ma chambre. En ouvrant la porte je fut surprise de trouver Klaus, debout à coté du berceau. Il était absorbé dans la contemplation de Rhiannon, je ne l'avais jamais vu si pris par quelque chose. Il m'entendit arrivé et se retourna.

-Je vois que tu à fait connaissance avec ta fille, lui dis-je

-Effectivement, répondit il, elle te ressemble beaucoup je trouve.

-Oui, mais elle à tes yeux, souris-je

Il me sourit en retour. Je le laissais afin d'aller me mettre en pyjama, et à mon retour, il était allongé dans le lit, il m'attendais. Et voilà, me dis-je, c'est parti pour ma première nuit à dormir avec le père de ma fille...


	9. Chapter 9

Petite Amande : Oui c'est vrai que Klaus en papa poule ça ferais bizarre d'un coup ! Je vais voir comment je peux faire évoluer son personnage !

_**Bon mes chers lecteurs,lectrices, je manque d'inspiration en ce moment alors je vous offre un chapitre plus court que les précédents, et un peu diffèrent. J'espère qu'il vous plairas quand même, et si vous avez des idées sur comment vous voulez voir évoluer les choses, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !:)**_

Chapitre 9

POV Elena

Ma première nuit avec Klaus me rappela la première nuit que j'avais passée avec Damon à mon retour à Mystic Falls, nous dormions dans le même lit sans pour autant se parler ou se toucher. Rhiannon se réveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit pour manger, la première fois,Klaus grogna en me demandant de la faire terre, les fois suivantes il se contenta de soupirer, et enfin au dernier réveil de ma fille il me regarda la nourrir un air blasé sur le visage, puis il fini par lâcher un « c'est fascinant » que j'accueillais avec surprise. J'aurais pensé qu'il mettrait plus d'intérêt dans cette expérience, car s'en était une pour lui, jamais à ma connaissance le grand Klaus s'était occupée d'un nourrisson. Ou alors dans une autre vie. Je continuais cependant à garder l'espoir qu'un jour il changerais comme Damon avait changé. Comment allais-je bien pouvoir faire ?

POV Klaus

J'avais enfin retrouvé Elena après plus d'un an de recherche, mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendait, car jamais je ne me serais attendu à ce qu'en laissant mes sentiments prendre le dessus une nuit et en couchant avec elle je me retrouverais avec un bébé sur les bras. C'était nouveau pour moi, j'avais l'habitude de tuer les gens, pas d'en prendre soins, ce que nécessitait apparemment un nourrisson. Je crois que j'étais effrayé, par cette vague d'amour qui provenais d'Elena et de sa.. . _ma_

fille. Serais-je un jour capable d'être un exemple pour cet enfant qui avait l'air de tout attendre de moi. Non, je n'éprouvais pas de sentiments humain, j'étais un vampire mince ! Et pourtant une petite voix dans ma tête me disais « tu en es capable, ce bébé compte pour toi ». Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire ?

POV Damon

Je ne pouvais pas y croire, j'avais enfin l'impression que tout rentrait dans l'ordre et voilà que ce foutu hybride se pointait à nouveau ! J'avais effleuré l'espoir de me rapprocher d'Elena en offrant un substitut de père à sa fille, mais comme d'habitude rien ne fonctionnais comme je l'espérais. En plus de ça, Klaus avait apparemment découvert que le sang d'Elena allait lui permettre de créer son armée d'hybride, il allait donc sûrement vouloir me l'enlever à nouveau, mais je ne le laisserais pas faire, c'était hors de question ! Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire ?

POV Bonnie

Depuis que Klaus était revenue j'étais sur le qui-vive, j'avais passé la nuit à chercher un sort qui puisse protéger Elena et Rhiannon de l'hybride mais sans succès. J'avais tellement peur, j'avais cru que je réussirais à cacher Elena pour de bon, mais j'avais oublié à quel point mon amie était têtue, si elle avait décider de revenir à Mystic Falls c'était pour essayer de reprendre une vie normale près des gens qu'elle aimais, et rien de ce que j'aurais pu lui dire ne l'aurais fait changer d'avis. Et maintenant elle s'était mise en tête de former une famille avec Klaus. Ne comprenait elle pas le danger qu'elle courait a ces cotés ? Tout ce qu'il voulais de mon amie c'était son sang, rien d'autre ne l'intéressais. Quand à Rhiannon, est ce qu'il avait seulement pris conscience de son existence, ou s'était il borné à l'ignorer ? Tant de questions se bousculais dans la tête... Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire ?

POV Jérémy

J'étais heureux comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis des mois, Elena était non seulement revenue, mais elle l'avais fait en apportant avec elle un cadeau d'une valeur inestimable pour moi : une nièce ! Et oui maintenant j'étais tonton Jérémy. Bien sur j'avais toujours espérer que ma sœur ai des enfants, mais je pensais ce bonheur compromis au vu de sa relation avec un vampire. Mais que se passait il quand un vampire original et un double couchait ensemble ? La réponse tenait en un mot : Rhiannon ! Même si elle était l'enfant du vampire qui avait assassiné ma tante, je me promis de l'aimer plus que tout et de lui offrir une enfance merveilleuse. Mais Klaus me laisserais t'il faire ? J'étais certain que ce bébé était exceptionnel au vu de ces parent, alors n'allais t'il pas essayer d'en tirer profit ? Il fallait que je l'en empêche ! Mais pour ça... Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire ?


End file.
